Being A Child Of Zeus
by Skylar-Daughter-of-Radiance
Summary: 14 years ago, twins were born. Both childern of Zeus, one a little boy and one a little girl. The mother of the twins wasn't doing the best job at taking care of both of them, so she had to give one up to an old friend of hers. Rest of Summary in story.


**Actual Summary: 14 years ago, twins were born. Both childern of Zeus, one a little boy and one a little girl. The mother of the twins wasn't doing the best job at taking care of both of them, so she had to give one up to an old friend of hers. She met up with her friend and gave her the baby boy. Before she left the boy, her friend ask what his name was. "Orion." Said his mother and she left with her sleeping daughter, Alyssa. Their mother, Blair, knew that it would only be a matter of time when the twins would meet and find out what they really were. But while they didn't they would have normal childhoods, or as normal as they could. Even though they had ADHD and dyslexia, they were pretty smart and tried they're best in school, Alyssa went to Yancy Academy, while her brother went to a public school. But now they might actually meet, both are going to high school and going to Goode High. Oh, well. It was gonna happen sooner or later.**

**Yeah, so will they actually remember each other or will they not remember and have to start over again? Will they make it to camp? Why haven't they been claimed yet?**

**_Chapter 1: First Day Of High School_  
**

Alyssa woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through her curtains from her window. She got out of bed and looked through her closet to find an outfit for her first day of high school at Goode High. She chose a blue shirt with white lace at the neck and shoulders, a black skirt with black tights, and cornflower blue ballet flats. She curled her long black hair, grabbed a few strands from the front and pinned them on the back of her head with a white bow. Lastly she put on her cloud necklace with a lightning bolt hang out of the cloud, it was a gift from her father when she was a baby but she's never meet him. She walks out of her room with her blue and white backpack and walked down the hall into the kitchen where her mom was./p

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Morning Mom." she say smiling. "Morning, sweetie. You ready for your first day of high school?" Blair said. "Yeah, just a little nervous since I won't know anyone." Alyssa confessed. Her mom was kind and trustworthy, Alyssa would always talk to her when she had a problem or if she need to talk to her about something. "Don't worry, honey, You'll be fine, think of this as a new experience." Her mom said kissing her daughter's forehead and setting down a plate of pancakes in front of her. They ate breakfast and walked out of the front door to their car and drove to Goode High. When they reach the front of school, Alyssa kissed her mom's cheek and walked up the stairs to a table for freshmen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Um, Hi. I'm Alyssa Caelum, new freshman." Alyssa said nervously. The woman smiled and responded. "Alright here's your schedule and your locker number with combination. And I see that your dyslexic and ADHD, but don't worry we have a teacher who has a stepson that has dyslexia and ADHD so he'll know how to handle you." Alyssa just smiled and nodded. "Oh, and Miss Caelum, you have been assigned a guide like every other freshmen. Your guide's name is Percy Jackson. He will meet you at you locker." With that Alyssa walked away looking for her locker. When she found it, she put her combination in and open her locker putting all the stuff that she didn't need at the moment into her locker and closed the door. She turned to see a teenage boy about a couple years older than her, he had messy black hair, and sea green eyes. He was taller than she was, he was lean, and looked pretty strong. "Hey, you're Alyssa Caelum. Right?" He said. "Yeah, you must be Percy Jackson. You're one of the only people who has ever said my last name right." She responded smiling. "Great, I'll take you to your homeroom since it's mine too." Percy said smiling back. "Thanks. So how long do you need to be my guide for Goode High?" She asked. "Just for the first three weeks of school. Hey, I just noticed that you have a necklace with a cloud and a lightning bolt. Who gave that to you?" Percy asked curiously. "Oh, my dad gave it to me when I was a baby. But I've never met him." She responded sadly. Percy put an arm around her shoulder and said. "Sorry for asking. It's just you remind me of some close friends of mine." 'It's alright. You didn't know." Alyssa said smiling as they entered the homeroom class. They sat down next to each other and keep talking about random stuff./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Percy and Alyssa had just walked out of English and split up to go to their lockers, Alyssa's was by the front doors of the school while Percy's was by the cafeteria. Alyssa grabbed the books she needed for Greek Language class, it's where they teach you how to speak Greek. She turns and accidentally bumps into a boy about her age, they both fall and all of their falls to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Alyssa says picking her books and papers off the ground. "It's alright. It was my fault too." The boy said. When they were finished helping each and stood up. "Well, that disaster aside, I'm Orion Caelum." Orion said. "Um, hey Orion. I'm Alyssa Caelum. We have the same last name." Alyssa responded. Before Orion could say anything, Percy walked up to both of them. "You ready to go Alyssa? Hey, who's your friend?" He asked. "I'm Orion Caelum." Orion said. "I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said. "Do you have Greek next?" "Um, yeah and I'm kinda lost. My guide isn't here, so I'm alone." Orion responded. "Oh that might be my friend who isn't back from his trip. But he's not here and he would probably use you as like a slave,so I'll be your guide too." Percy said happily and motioned for the two of them to follow him. They looked at each other shrugged and followed Percy to class./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When they got to class, they sat down together at a table and talked. "Hey, Percy. I've been meaning to ask you. How come you could say my last name right?" Alyssa asked the oldest boy. "Oh, I learned a bit of Latin about a year ago, thanks to my cousins." Percy said. "Really? I've been able to speak Latin since I was little." Orion said. Alyssa smiled. "Me too." THe bell rang before Percy could say anything and the teacher told them to pratice saying "Hello my name is..." with the people at their tables. Percy went first. "Γεια σας, το όνομά μου είναι Percy Jackson." Then Orion. "Γεια σας, το όνομά μου είναι Orion Caelum." And lastly Alyssa. "Γεια σας, το όνομά μου είναι Alyssa Caelum." Since they were done and were waiting for everyone else, Percy decide to ask them something. "Hey, you guys wanna sit with me at lunch?" Orion said. "Yeah, I don't anyone else here anyway." "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Alyssa said laughing a little. Percy just laughed until the teacher glared at him and he shut up. Until class ended, Percy keep glancing at the clock like he couldn't wait for lunch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When it finally ended, he told Alyssa and Orion that he would meet up with them he just need to talk to a teacher really quick. So, Orion and Alyssa walked to the cafeteria which they found by themselves for once, grabbed lunch and went to a random table that was lonely. Percy eventually came in, grabbed some food and went over to the two laughing teens. "What happened when I was gone?" He said chuckling. "Nothing." They said at the same time, still laughing. Percy just rolled his eyes and started eating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" At the end of the day, in homeroom, Percy decided to ask her some questions. "Hey, Alyssa I have some questions to ask you." "OK, shoot." "Would you like me to drive you to school and from now on? My mom knows your mom apparently and she called me on my way to lunch and she wanted me to ask you to see if you were ok with it." He said nervously. 'Well, on one hand I just met him and on the other he seems really nice and since my mom knows his, I might as well.' Alyssa thought. "Sure, that'd be cool." "Yes, I'll start taking you to school tomorrow or at least that's what my mom said." Percy said happily. The bell rang just as Alyssa was about to respond, so they walked out of school and she finally responded waving by to Orion who was getting into a car. "Percy, I know we both have ADHD, but you act extremely hyper more than I do." "Yeah that happens when I'm excited and stuff." He says laughing. "Ok, well I gotta go. I have to walk home cuz my mom won't be home for another 2 hours." Percy looked at her. "You sure you don't want me to drive you home? I'll be fine with it, I live about two blocks from your building." "It's fine Percy, I've walked home since 6th grade. I'll be fine. Bye!" Alyssa yelled walking down the street to her house. "Percy muttered to himself shaking his head as he went over to his car and got in. "Only if she knew."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Alyssa walked home thinking over her first day of school, then she started to think about how much Orion and her look alike. 'We have the same last name and same electric blue eyes. He has black hair like Percy and I. The only thing I could tell that was different from us is that way that we had dressed today. even though I don't usually dress like this, and his medallion. His medallion had a phoenix on it, a bird from Greek Mythology.' She noticed she was in front of her building and went inside and unlocked her apartment. She walked inside,went into her room and laid on her stomach and started to do her homework. About two hours later, she heard the front door to open and her mom call out. "Alyssa, I'm home." "I'm in my room, mom." Alyssa yelled back at her mom. Her walked in and kissed her daughters forehead. "How was school, sweetie?" Blair asked. Alyssa thought for a second. "Better than I thought. Oh and I meant that kid Percy, he was really nice and told me what you and Mrs. Jackson talked about. "Great, well I got dinner on the way home. It's pizza." Alyssa smiled and went after her mom to eat dinner. A few hours later, Alyssa told her mom she was going to sleep. "Night, mom." "Night, sweetie." Alyssa went into her room and changed into her pj's: a tank top and some sleeping shorts. As she went into bed and started to slowly fall asleep, she thought to herself. 'I hope school tomorrow is simialar to today.' And right before she completely fell asleep, she swore to herself that she saw something flash into her room like lightning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI'm gonna put in the link for her outfit in here and in the next chapter your gonna see Orion, Percy and Alyssa's scehdules so yeah. LINK (YEAH! I'M NOT CRAZY I SWEAR! maybe): being_child_zeus/set?id=131047761 /strong/p


End file.
